Une Naissance
by Lyane de Rivesen
Summary: Un petit cadeau pour Albane pour son anniversaire. Pippin ne s'est pas vraiment remis des horreurs de la guerre de l'Anneau. Mais quelque chose va enfin le guérir.


Voici le premier texte que je poste sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, très court, mais je voulais faire un petit cadeau à Albane pour son anniversaire. J'espère qu'il te plaira. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous avez le morceau ou si vous aimez mais je conseille d'écouter Mistral Gagnant de Renaud en lisant. Bref, je vais m'arrêter ici dans mon monologue et juste souhaiter un très bon anniversaire à Albane, que tes rêves se réalisent et que ton année soit pleine de bonheur.

**Une naissance**

Il était parti pour passer une bonne partie la nuit à la taverne avec ses amis, à rire et à boire tranquillement. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'on vienne le chercher en urgence. Surtout pour ça. Ce n'était pas prévu avant un bon mois. Il regarda Merry avec des yeux ronds, vidant sans s'en rendre compte sa chope de bière sur ses genoux.  
« -Pippin ! Réveille-toi un peu ! La sage-femme est chez toi ! Diamond va accoucher !  
-Bébé ?  
-Oui, bébé. Le tien, même. Tu devrais peut-être rejoi… Ah ben… il s'est enfin réveillé. »

Avec un hurlement de joie qui fit cesser toutes les conversations, Pippin venait de lancer sa chope en l'air et de filer en courant vers la sortie. Après un instant de stupeur, l'assemblée éclata de rire et lança des félicitations au presque papa. Merry sortit à la suite de son cousin, bien plus calmement que lui. Il entendit quelqu'un proposer un toast à la santé du bébé. Bien sûr, personne n'aurait refusé une bonne occasion de boire… Souriant malicieusement, il essaya de rattraper Pippin. Il allait finir par rentrer dans un arbre à aller aussi vite.

Pippin arriva enfin devant chez lui. Au moment de passer la porte, il eut un instant d'hésitation. Il entendait la sage-femme encourager sa femme, la rassurer et la guider. Une intense émotion le saisit. Il poussa enfin tout doucement la porte, osant à peine rentrer chez lui. Sa femme ne le vit pas de suite. La sage-femme le foudroya du regard en le voyant entrer, ce n'était pas un endroit pour un homme.  
« -Allez, inspirez et poussez ! C'est bien. Vous vous débrouillez très bien. Allez, encore. Poussez !  
-Dia… ? »

Il s'approcha de sa femme, un peu verdâtre. Il avait connu les combats, les morts, le sang et la douleur, mais là… Il n'aurait pas pensé que donner la vie impliquait autant de… Que se serait si… Une douleur fulgurante le sortit de ses réflexions. Diamond venait de se rendre compte de sa présence et elle avait entrepris de lui broyer la main.  
« -Aieeuuuhhhhhh…  
-Tu as mal ? Et bien moi aussi. Y'a pas de raison que je souffre pour ce bébé que tu m'as fait et pas toi ! »  
La sage-femme lui lança un regard goguenard. C'est lui qui avait voulu être près de sa femme pour l'accouchement. Pippin sentit que ça allait lui paraître long. Très long.

Plusieurs heures après, il regardait sa femme dormir, épuisée, avec leur fils dans les bras. Un fils. Il avait un fils. Il n'en revenait pas encore. La sage-femme était partie, lui conseillant quand même de mettre un baume sur sa main. Il avait effectivement un bleu pour chacun des doigts de Diamond. Elle le félicita encore une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte et de le laisser seul avec sa famille. Il resta de longue minute à contempler ce spectacle. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il était heureux, formidablement heureux. Il sortit quelques instants de chez lui, dans son jardin, pour respirer l'air frais. Il trouva Merry et Sam qui l'attendaient patiemment.

« -Alors ? La sage-femme n'a rien voulu nous dire.  
-J'ai un fils. Il est si petit… Si beau… Il a l'air si fragile…  
-Et cette merveille à un nom ?  
-Oui. Il s'appelle Faramir. On avait décidé il y a un moment, déjà. Merry, je n'en reviens pas. Je suis papa.  
-Je suis content pour toi. Tu veux venir avec nous à la taverne ? Pour fêter ça dignement ?  
-Surtout que si Diamond est aussi fatiguée que Rosie après la naissance de notre fille, elle va dormir un moment.  
-Nan. Je crois que je vais rester un moment près d'eux. Mais ne vous gênez pas, allez y. Et buvez pour moi et ma famille! »

Pippin regarda ses deux amis s'éloigner en riant. Il regarda vers l'Est. Le ciel s'éclairait déjà, estompant les dernières étoiles. Les oiseaux commencèrent à s'éveiller, lançant leurs trilles matinales dans l'air pur de la Comté. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, un instant de paix fragile. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait caché ses vrais sentiments à tout le monde. Il faisait semblant d'être parfaitement heureux, sans souci, mais il n'arrivait jamais à se détendre complètement. Il avait vu trop d'horreurs. Trop de douleurs. Trop de gens biens mourir. Il n'arrivait simplement plus à croire en la paix.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Il avait l'impression d'assister à son premier lever de soleil depuis trop longtemps. L'ombre dans son cœur avait disparu. Rentrant enfin chez lui, il alla prendre des bras de sa femme, toujours endormie, son fils et l'emmena devant la fenêtre. Il lui murmura des mots sans suite et il lui parla de la Comté. Il lui parla de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau, pour lui, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas su à l'époque. Il lui parla de sa mère. Il lui parla de la vie. De ses joies, de ses peines. Il lui parla de l'avenir qui lui appartenait. Il lui parla de ce qu'il ferait avec lui, quand il serait plus grand. Il l'emmènerait dénicher les meilleurs champignons, peu importe qu'ils soient sur les terres d'un voisin, du moment qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre. Il parlait doucement, ses mots que le nouveau né ne comprenait pas servant de baume sur son propre cœur.

Il entendit un léger bruit derrière lui. Diamond était réveillée et elle les regardait tous les deux, attendrie.  
« -Tu fais connaissance avec notre fils ?  
-Oui. Il dort mais je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.  
-Passe-le moi. S'il tient de son père, il va être affamé dès qu'il va se réveiller. »  
Pippin se rapprocha de son épouse et lui tendit leur fils qui commençait à s'agiter. Il resta assis près d'elle sur le bord du lit tandis qu'elle lui donnait le sein. Il avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait pour être heureux. Tout allait bien aller, maintenant.

Fin.


End file.
